


Who are you?

by AniFre101



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, dark!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke shows up in the pouring rain in front of Makoto's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There's constant knocking, making him wake up with a startle. He looks at the time and he glances over to the side with annoyance that it’s around two in the morning. He can hear the pouring rain from outside heavily. He gets out of his bed, hearing the constant knocking that will not stop.

He walks out of his room into the halls to the door, wondering who could it be showing up at this time. He gets to the door, and he looks through the keyhole. He’s surprised and taken aback.

“S-Sousuke, what are you doing here?” Makoto opens the door and he sees the taller man, standing outside in the rain. The taller man hasn’t said anything, but he continues to stare down at Makoto with an intense gaze. There's a certain look in those familiar eyes that gives Makoto the shivers. He feels that something is a bit off.

Regardless, Makoto pulls him inside into the apartment. “Please get dry. You’ll-”

Sousuke suddenly wraps his arms around Makoto, who lightly yelps from the sudden cold contact. He isn’t sure of what’s wrong or what is going on, but he notices a faint smell of alcohol. It makes him worried and he isn’t sure why Sousuke has appeared here in front of his door at the dead of night. He quietly asks. “Sousuke, what’s wrong?”

The said man releases his embrace as he holds Makoto by the shoulders. There’s an intense gaze in those teal eyes. Makoto has a bad feeling and he doesn’t like the grip that he feels on his shoulders. Sousuke usually doesn’t come here. He has no reason to. It was so long ago and to have him appear here in the middle of the night is strange…and memories from a long time ago start to surface in the back of Makoto's mind.

Before Makoto could speak, Sousuke closes the distance and brings him into a deep heated kiss. Caught off guard, Makoto tries to get himself away, but the other man’s grip is stronger, taking hold of Makoto’s waist. He’s moaning as he tries to pry away from Sousuke, but it’s no use. He can feel those strong hands reach under shirt.

This man clearly isn’t Sousuke. His taste is laced with alcohol, and his touches are rough and heavy. It puts a heavy weight on Makoto’s heart. He isn’t sure of what’s going on, but he doesn’t like it. He thinks of one thing that he has never done before and he usually doesn’t do it since it’s not in his nature; he strikes at Sousuke by slapping him in the face.

Sousuke is slightly caught off guard that he loosens his grip. He looks stunned. Makoto couldn’t believe it himself that he’s ever hit someone, but he has to. He feels shaky as he states firmly as he can. “P-please leave. I don’t know what you’re thinking, but we’re over. We shouldn’t be doing this. Sousuke-”

“I want you…” Sousuke speaks in a dark tone.

Makoto feels confused as he looks away. He feels hurt. There are feelings from long ago that he thought he buried deep inside, but they’re resurfacing again. He wants to believe, but he cannot. He shakes his head. “We’re done and you even broke us apart. Sousuke, p-”

Sousuke reaches over and aggressively takes Makoto by the arm. He starts to pull him and heads in the direction of the bedroom. Makoto protests as he tries to shake off Sousuke’s arm. “Please let go! Aren’t you listening to me? Please, Sousuke!”

Sousuke doesn’t listen as he continues to drag Makoto behind him. Makoto stands firmly and heavily, but Sousuke is stronger, not faltering from where he is going. He reaches the bedroom and he pushes Makoto to the bed. The shorter man stumbles backward, falling on the soft comforter. Makoto hears the door being closed and locked. Dread and terror fills his mind as Sousuke walks over, towering over him, making him feel smaller.

“P-please don’t do this.” Makoto begs, moving away. He trembles, and he sees Sousuke reaching over and stopping Makoto from backing away any further by gripping his leg tightly.

“You’re all I ever wanted.” Sousuke crawls over the bed, kneeling in between Makoto’s legs. Makoto defensively puts his hands up, but Sousuke easily pins them on to the side with one hand. He lowers himself to forcefully kiss Makoto on the lips, but Makoto turns away. Sousuke grips the man’s face to look at him and forcefully kiss him again.

 

_Are you really Sousuke?_


	2. Chapter 2

_5 years ago…_

Makoto has never been this happy before, being with the very man that he’s loved for a long time. He couldn’t help, but smile so brightly, which makes his lover smile in return.

Sousuke happily takes Makoto into his arms as they stand outside of a balcony of their apartment complex. The shorter man notices Sousuke looks toward the city before them. He can hear the cars constant honking and people talking below. The lights shine brightly that it resembles the stars.

“This is amazing.” Makoto whispers. He leans against his lover, laying his head on Sousuke’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it is, especially with you.” Sousuke’s arm slightly tightens around Makoto’s waist.

Before Makoto could say anything else, the atmosphere is interrupted by a loud ringing from inside. Sousuke smiles and places a kiss on Makoto’s cheek along with a slight squeeze of his shoulders. “I’ll get that. Just take it easy.”

“Ok.” Makoto nods his head as he watches Sousuke retreats back inside, sliding the door behind him. He sees Sousuke taking the phone and answering it. Makoto couldn’t hear what’s going on and he turns around to admire the view of the skies instead.

Admiring the view, Makoto leans against the rail of the balcony. The building they’re staying at is fifteen floors. It’s cozy, and not so far away from the train station. They have the topmost floor with the best view of the city. Though Makoto isn’t sure how, but Sousuke is the one who surprised him with the idea of having a room together and moving in. And, his lover has covered for the rent.

“Makoto.”

He turns around to see Sousuke beckoning him to go inside. “Let’s eat.”

“That sounds nice.” Makoto smiles, proceeding inside.

***

A heated kiss and harsh panting is made. The lights are off. Makoto can feel those strong hands taking hold of his waist, slowly groping under his shirt to feel his skin. Balancing on his hands, Makoto lowers himself to kiss Sousuke, who returns the kiss just as passionately. The bed they lay on shifts from their weight, but neither of them notices.

His lips whisper, “Sousuke…”

“Makoto.... you’re beautiful.” Sousuke carusses Makoto’s face with one hand. Sousuke brings him closer into another deep heated kiss.

Their bodies becoming one that very night of their anniversary, Makoto falls asleep, wrapped in the warmth of his lover’s arms.

***

The next morning, Makoto wakes up from a sudden cold chill and he wakes up, slightly sluggish. Taking in his surroundings, he notices that he’s by himself. He sees the doors leading out to the balcony are open. Wrapping the sheet around him, he tries to stand, but he almost lays back down, feeling the pain in his hips. He continues to the doors and closes them.

Slightly feeling something off, Makoto notices that he just realized he is by himself. Sousuke isn’t with him, sleeping in bed beside him when Makoto wakes up. He leaves the room and out into the apartment. Makoto feels that something is off.

“Sousuke, where are you?”

Not in the kitchen. The bathroom. The living room.

Makoto thinks that Sousuke couldn’t have just leave. Otherwise, he would have said something about leaving. Makoto heads back to the room, quickly trying to find his phone. He easily finds it in the pockets of his pants that are laying on the floor. He quickly finds Sousuke’s number and dials it.

Bringing it to his ear, panic slowly starts to rise in his stomach. There’s no ringing. Instead, it goes straight to the automatic voice machine.

“The number you’re trying to call is out of serv-”

Ending the call. Makoto tries again, desperate. Each time, it’s just like the first. The number goes straight to the machine.

“The number you’re trying to call is out-”

After several times, the phone drops to the floor. Tears stream down his face. Makoto wraps himself in the sheets as he lays pathetically in bed.

“Where did you go?”

Makoto doesn’t understand. Up until last night, they are in a deep loving and passionate relationship. So deeply in love, they decide to live in this apartment together. They have been going out for almost two years. They were going to have a future together. It doesn’t make sense.

In his mind, Makoto remembers all the promises that Sousuke makes and his smiles. They are so happy together. They had plans to be in the future here in this apartment.

What went wrong?

***

_Present time…_

There are emotions swarming in his stomach. Makoto tries to fight back, but his will to fight completely leaves him as the lover that he once knew forcefully kisses him roughly. His hands are pinned to the side with one strong arm.

Makoto knows there’s something wrong. The fact that Sousuke shows up terrifies him. Makoto could have ignored him when he first sees him behind his door. But, instead, he isn’t sure of why, but he just let Sousuke in.

Now, he regrets it. Try as he might, Makoto doesn’t fight back. He couldn’t breath with Sousuke forcefully kissing his lips as his prying hand slides under his shirt, feeling his skin. It sends shivers down his neck and spine. The tears flow from his eyes. He wants to speak, but it seems that Sousuke will not let him.

“I’ve missed you… my Makoto…” Sousuke whispers in a deep husky voice behind Makoto’s ear. Makoto tries to turn away, but he’s forced to look at his ex lover. His dark eyes gleam dangerously. Those aren’t the familiar teal eyes that he remembers. There’s no light in them, but just the dark murky colors of mud that will swallow him.

“Please s-stop this…!” Makoto hisses when he feels his neck being bitten harshly. His pleas are not heard and it hurts him deeply. He doesn’t remember Sousuke like this. His touches feel rough and heavy against his skin. Those times where they use to be in love, Sousuke was gentle and caring. Deep down, was Sousuke always this rough and intruding?

Makoto’s thoughts are cut off when he feels another bite to his shoulder, leaving a heavy mark on his skin. He almost screams if not for Sousuke to kiss him to silence his voice. He tastes blood on his tongue as he moans. Sousuke’s kisses are heavy, making it difficult for Makoto to breath.  

_**  
**What has happened to you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I continued it because I wanted something slightly dark. 
> 
> I promise a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something dark, but it's not going to be so traumatizing.


End file.
